This invention relates to an information recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Video Disk) having a feature of high-density recording. Further, it relates to an information recording apparatus and information recording method for recording preset information on the above information recording medium. Further, it relates to an information reproducing apparatus and information reproducing method for reproducing preset information recorded on the above information recording medium.
In recent years, a DVD having a feature of high-density recording is actively studied and developed. The DVD is roughly divided into a DVD-ROM only for reproduction and a rewritable DVD-RAM. In the DVD-RAM, a lead-in area, data area and lead-out area are provided. Further, in the data area, a user area in which user data is recorded and a spare area for compensating for a defective area existing in the user area are provided. The position and storage capacity of the spare area are determined by a format which is previously standardized. Then, the defective area is compensated for by use of the spare area by the replacement process.
However, since the position and memory capacity of the spare area which is not always necessary are determined by the previously standardized format as described above, there occurs a problem that the position and memory capacity of the spare area are fixedly set and the data area is prevented from being effectively utilized.
An object of this invention is made based on the above problem and it is to provide an information recording medium, information recording apparatus, information recording method, information reproducing apparatus and information reproducing method as follows.
(1) An information recording medium capable of suppressing a reduction in the effective sp ace of a data area due to the arrangement of a spare area in a case wherein the spare area is arranged in the data area as a replacement area.
(2) An information recording apparatus and information recording method for replacement-recording preset information with respect to an information recording medium capable of suppressing a reduction in the effective space of a data area due to the arrangement of a spare area in a case wherein the spare area is arranged in the data area as a replacement area.
(3) An information reproducing apparatus and information reproducing method for reproducing preset information replacement-recorded on an information recording medium capable of suppressing a reduction in the effective space of a data area due to the arrangement of a spare area in a case wherein the spare area is arranged in the data area as a replacement area.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.